


He Is Not My Dad!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Coffee Shop, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The Barista thinks Chris is Stiles' father.Chris is not Stiles' father





	He Is Not My Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in may. be kind.

When it happens, Stiles doesn’t think much of it at first. He’s at his _favorite_ coffee shop, because it’s supernatural friendly and just all around owned by the cutest witch he has _ever_ met. She knitted him a sweater two months ago. An _indestructible red knit sweater_ that was even a little baggy so it fit how he wanted it to. To say he was a regular would be a gross understatement. He was there at least once a day, more often than not twice and up to five times during exam season. Sometimes he would get a shot of lavender in his coffee. You couldn’t taste it, but the calming properties of the herb could be felt immediately.

He didn’t have a classes today, because ‘ _Monday’s are not made for learning nope they are not’_ and since it was his first year of college he was giving himself Monday’s off as a sort of present to himself. After all he spent 3 years running for his life in high school. No classes on monday usually meant Midday Monday Lunch Date with his boyfriend depending on their collective schedules. It was currently 10:00 a.m, disgustingly early but Chris had been able to take a long lunch so they were going to go for coffee before getting actual food. The met up at the office he was working out off, conveniently only  a few blocks away from the coffee place. Did he like that his boyfriend followed him when he went to college? _Yes!_ Yes _very_ much indeed he did. Where the all a little codependated? Yes they were. It worked for them.

When they finally made it to the line, Chris was finishing up answering an email on his phone, which didn’t bother Stiles, he knew how busy the older man had gotten during the day since he stopped bringing work home so he could spend more time with Stiles. Stiles just stood beside and slightly in front of him as he carefully scrolled through the go-to menue playing in his mind. He almost didn’t hear the girl ask what he wanted, and it took a moment for it to register that it was _his_ turn.

“Oh sorry! Uh, large iced 8 pump espresso over coconut with 5 pumps of caramel!” He said brightly. Yep, he was _too tired_ to be being this nice. But this barista was _new_ and if wasn’t sure if anyone other than this girl he would be okay with him mumbling out an order then throwing money their way like he normally does.

She’s staring a little scared but gets her way through the drink and he only has to repeat it once, which is pretty good work. He tells her so, and she blushes adorably and Stiles grins even wider. His smile cracks when she asks, “And for you dad?”

And at first he is honestly confused. Because he dad isn’t here? His dad is a plane ride away and he doesn’t understand at first. Well, until she nods her head at _Chris_ . And oh. That’s honestly never happened before. They’ve been dating for a fair bit of months and yeah no. He knows the age difference is big, he _knows_ Chris is a super hot Silver Fox Daddy and it _does_ it for Stiles. But his dad? No.

“Oh,” He starts sweetly, voice dripping with so much snark Chris glances up, “My _boyfriend_ will have a medium black of the strongest roast.” And then he slams enough money on the counter and marches away, Chris dutifully in tow behind him like a _very good_ _boyfriend_.

**Author's Note:**

> again, OLD fic, be kind. i did a quick read through to ensure it was post-able, but it is old, old, old! but anyway, more in this series, LOL! I hope you enjoy this very old fic, LOL
> 
> this is just a very very short and fun fic that I wanted to post, mostly so i could 100 fics during 2017! which, again, _100 fics during 2017_ like, that's insane! I cannot believe I did that, and I am so crazy proud. I have so so so much coming up in the new year and a lot that I am really looking forward to!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this lil ficlet!  
>  [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
